


I Did With You

by shaneo6930



Series: Clear As Day [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ghost Stiles, M/M, Or just plain ghost, Sad Scott, Sequel to Clear as Day, Stiles may be an angel, Unbeta'd, inspired by a song, scott angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneo6930/pseuds/shaneo6930
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Stiles died in a car accident, Scott hasn't been...himself. One night, Stiles comes back to him to tell him to move on. </p>
<p>*Sequel to Clear as Day*</p>
<p>Title from the song I Did With You by Lady Antebellum</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Did With You

**Author's Note:**

> I'd wanted to write a sequel to Clear as Day ever since I posted it. It took a while for a story to come to me. Then I watched the movie The Best of Me, and heard the beautiful love theme I Did With You by Lady Antebellum during the ending credits. After hearing the lyrics "Love is the reason why miracles never die. They just live on like a song in the hearts of the ones you leave behind" I knew I had a vague idea of what was gonna happen. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this story. Un-Beta'd work. I take full responsibility for any and all mistakes.

Scott McCall sat at his desk, trying to focus on the blinking vertical line in the Word document on his laptop. Coach Finnstock assigned a 1500 word report due tomorrow, and Scott still hadn’t started on it. He knew that the time had run out on his already worn excuse of “My best friend died, and I’m not ready for anything.” 

Honestly, it was still kinda true. The only time Scott left his room was for school or work. And even there, he was spaced out most of the time. Missing Stiles. Missing what they could’ve had. 

Scott sighed and closed his laptop. No way was this paper getting written tonight. He lies his head down on his desk and sighs. 

“Dude, you just gonna take the F?” 

Scott’s head shot back up at the sound of the familiar voice. “Stiles?”

Scott spun around in his chair, and sure enough, there was Stiles, sitting on the bed, playing with the rainbow slinky that Scott keeps on his bedside table. 

“You know you’re gonna fail if you keep this up. Do you really want to graduate with Greenberg?” 

“How the hell are you here?” was all Scott could seem to ask. 

“I’m an angel, dude. Or maybe just a plain ghost.” 

Scott stands up and walks to his friend, who really shouldn’t be there, but somehow is. “But, how?” is all he can ask. 

“I’m here to help you, Scott,” Stiles said with a smile. “You’ve been in this funk for far too long.” Stiles reached in for a hug, but Scott turned away. 

“You know why I’ve been in this ‘funk?’” Scott asked. Before Stiles could answer, Scott spoke up again. “It’s because you’re not here anymore. You died right after you told me you loved me.”

“And you think that’s my fault?” Stiles defended himself. “That I planned for that tree to fall and send me off the road?” 

Scott turned back to the other boy, tears streaming down his face. “It’s not you I’m angry with,” he said softly. “It’s fate I’m pissed at. Or destiny, or whatever it was that took you away from me; from everybody.”

Scott sat down on his bed, sobbing softly. Stiles sat beside him and wrapped his arm around Scott’s shoulders. “Why did you have to die?” Scott whimpered, as he buried his head in Stiles’ chest.

“I don’t know,” Stiles replied. “They didn’t tell me when I got there.”

Scott sniffs and sits back up. “They? Who’s they?” 

Stiles giggles a bit. “You know. ‘They.’ The people who run where you go when you die.”

Scott curled up on the bed. “How long will you be here?” 

Stiles shrugged. “No clue. But let’s not think about that for a while.”

The two laid in bed curled around each other for what seemed like hours in silence. Scott was just happy to have Stiles in his arms again. He didn’t give a shit for how long. 

“What’s it like there?” Scott asked, breaking the long silence. Stiles thought for a minute, not quite sure how to respond. “It’s…It’s nice,” he said, softly. “Kinda like   
here, but different. No fluffy white clouds and golden gates. Just like a normal, giant ass town.”

“I wasn’t expecting that,” was all Scott could manage to say.

“You’re telling me,” Stiles retorted. “You know how it felt to find out halos aren’t a thing? I would’ve rocked that shit, too.” 

Scott leaned his head back on the headboard and howled with laughter. “Of course, you’d find a downside to freaking getting in to Heaven.” 

“Just a small one,” Stiles said. “Especially compared to all of the upsides. Like seeing my mom for instance.” 

“Really?” Scott asked. 

“Yeah. She was the first person I saw when I woke up. She helped me get used to the fact that I am, in fact, deceased. And she showed me around up there. It’s pretty awesome to see her again,” Stiles drifted off, smiling at this statement. “She even told me how to get back here to do this.”

“Can you do this often?”

“I knew that would be your next question,” Stiles giggled. “Sadly no. This is a one-time deal, Scotty.”

Both boys sat up in the bed. “Why are you doing this, then? Why come back if you’re only gonna leave me again?” Scott asked a touch of sad anger behind his voice. 

“That’s why I’m here, Scotty. You didn’t get a chance to say goodbye. And you’ve been taking it horribly,” Stiles said. “I see you auto-piloting your way through life. 

Only leaving the room for school, and you only half-ass your way through that. You don’t see your friends anymore. And they’re worried about you. I see it whenever I get to look in.” 

Scott hung his head and cried softly. “Why did you even come back?”

“I came back to tell you that you can move on. That it’s okay. Live your life. Go to college. Meet the great love of your life, and have a shit load of kids.”

“Are you sure I can?” Scott asked softly. 

“Dude, I know you can. You’re the strongest person I know. Just make one promise?” 

Stiles lifted Scott’s head so he could look into his eyes. “Please never name a future child after me. No kid deserves that.”

Scott laughed at this. “I’m not that cruel, dude.” He said.

An alarm started buzzing, interrupting the boys’ night. 

“Shit, I’ve got to go,” Stiles sighed. 

“I thought you said we had all the time we wanted.”

“Yeah, but I’m needed back. And you need to finish that Econ paper or Coach will be on your ass for the rest of the year.” 

Stiles got up and walked to the door. Scott quickly followed him. “Wait!” he called out.

Stiles turned around, and Scott wrapped his arm around his friend’s ghost. “Before you go, can I have one last kiss?” 

Stiles pretended to think about it for a second before grabbing Scott’s shoulders and kissing him like he did that fateful night a couple months ago. Both boys melted into it as the alarm noise steadily grew. 

“Goodbye, Scott,” Stiles whispered as they broke the kiss. Stiles then faded away, with his trademark light up the world grin on his face. 

***

Scott woke up immediately at his desk, his alarm clock blaring. Looking around, he had to wonder if Stiles had really been there, or if it was just a dream. The feeling of the other boys’ lips against his still lingering makes him believe the former. 

He presses a button on the clock and smiles, a lone tear rolling down his cheek. 

“Goodbye, Stiles,” He whispered as he stood up to get ready for his day, and the rest of his life. A life that will be lived in honor of a hyperactive boy who wore too much plaid and drove a rusty old Jeep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
